When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by TheTryHard8
Summary: When a presumed dead friend from Tony's past reappears miraculously, he thinks that nothing can go wrong. However, this friend has somehow gained powers, and it's Tony's job to figure out how this happened and what he can do to help. And then there was something he hadn't thought of. How would the rest of the team react? Besides, what happened during her 24 years of alleged death?


**Very slight AU where it's post-Ant Man and pre-Civil War but Tony never took out the arc reactor (see Marvel Cinematic Universe Timeline). I really need and want to see Civil War (6/3/16). By the way, saw Civil War on Sunday with some friends. It was all I hoped for it to be. Also, being new to the Marvel fanbase, I found it to be awesome, and I mean all of the movies. I think I'm really going to enjoy this fanbase (6/8/16).**

Tony Stark walked into his dark lab at Avengers Tower. Everyone else was out on vacation or something, probably celebrating the defeat of Ultron in their own way. Well, that is if they're not busy training new recruits, training themselves, having a family, back on Asgard, or just missing.

"Jarvis, can we get some lights?"

No response.

"Jarvis?"

Silence. The only sound was Tony's breathing as he stood perfectly still. The arc reactor cast some light, but not a lot. It was basically pitch black.

"Must've blown a fuse or something. If we did then I would've been notified and Jarvis would still be here…"

Tony stuck his arm out, waiting for part of his armor to come. It didn't.

"What?"

He stuck it out again. Nothing.

"But that's impossible."

Then Tony heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Not if you're me."

"No. It can't be."

If Tony could see his face he was sure that it would be white from fear. A look he'd never given except once when Obadiah had… No, he wasn't going to think about that. Not now.

"Oh, but it is, Anthony Edward Stark, later shortened to Tony Stark. My friend, my rival. What was that name we had? Frival, was it?"

"Oh my God, it is." Tony was basically talking to himself by this point. Cold beads of sweat slowly dripped down his face and he shook slightly, but he didn't care. He just wanted a visual confirmation, which was something he was smart to be scared of.

"And If I were to hit this button." The click resounded throughout the lab. Then, the comforting hum of power being restored was music to Tony's ears. Jarvis rebooted as well. Tony stared directly at the spot where the voice and click came from earlier, but nothing was there. It was just his normal station. Tony frantically looked around, wondering where she went. And then he saw it. An intercom with the light on at the main console in the exact spot the noises came from. Tony practically threw himself at it.

"You've been dead for 24 years. I went to your funeral."

"But they never found a body."

Tony slowly lowered himself into a chair, gripping the arms.

"How come you still sound like you're 18."

"That makes you 42."

Tony let out a shaky laugh. "Just as quick as ever."

"I will explain everything." The voice's tone changed to one of pain and fear. A quick voice filled with urgency. "Just come to me. I should've given Jarvis ample time to track me. I need you to come alone, okay? No team, just you. Bring the armor too, you might need it. I'll pull out of your systems when I hang up. Promise me you'll come?"

Tony's fear left and he took on a leader's tone. "I swear. I won't lose you again. And you better have a damn good explanation too." He allowed himself another nervous laugh.

"Tony Stark, always joking when it's serious, except for sometimes."

"Very rare times are when I don't laugh." A more confident laugh.

"By my calculations, with your suits completely charged, which they are, I checked, and if you leave within the next two minutes, you should arrive at my location in about a minute, probably less if you push your rockets, which you probably will."

"You got it." Tony was already suiting up.

"I'll see you in a minute or less."

"See you then. Hey, I'm just like pizza, but faster! Hot and ready in a minute or less!" The face plate clicked into place and there was a small laugh before the intercom turned off. Tony smiled to himself, proud of that joke, but then got serious. "Alright, let's go."

Tony flew through the roof opening and through the tunnel systems until he came out at the landing pad. He blasted off into the cold night towards the sky and stopped to hovor for a second as he spoke.

"Jarvis, you have a location, yeah?"

"I do, sir. She did give me plenty of time."

"Do you know who she is?"

"I apologize, sir, but she ensured my voice recognition systems were not given enough time to reboot."

"Damn it, she's still got it." A small smile tugged at Tony's lips. "So where was the transmission from?"

"All readings indicate the Strawberry Fields Memorial."

"In Central Park?"

"Where else, sir."

"Well, here we go."

And with that, Tony blasted off towards Central Park with a smile. He wanted this to be real. He wanted to see her again. However, he still thought it was all too good to be true. How could someone who's been dead for 24 years suddenly reappear, hack his systems, and contact him. Something didn't add up, but Tony didn't care. He just flew at high speed towards Central Park, hoping amends can be made and friendships restored.


End file.
